


Info for Witchy Tsuna/One shots

by Music_Feeds_My_Soul



Series: Witchy Tsuna [2]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Other, info dump, oneshots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-17 02:13:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10584291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Music_Feeds_My_Soul/pseuds/Music_Feeds_My_Soul
Summary: Bits of info/deleted scenes/exct. For Witchy Decimo





	1. Flames

Flames are well known by the Supernatural Community in Witchy Decimo (Witchy Tsuna). They are a big part of forming covens and they often are the biggest clue to what type of Creature you are in the community. 

* * *

 

> **FLAME HIERARCHY**

Flames don’t tend to count much for them, but for non-Coven creatures, it does count.

**Ruling Soul (Sky Flame)**

**Trickster Soul (Mist Flame)**

**Destruction Soul (Storm Flame)**

**Healing Soul (Sun Flame)**

**Creation Soul (Lightning Flame)**

**Peace Soul (Rain Flame)**

**Drifting Soul (Cloud Flame)**

The reason for this hierarchy is because of how much the supernatural value something and because of how they interact with others.

For instance- Mist Flames are the most like Magic, so they’re at the top of the Hierarchy underneath the Sky Flames. Storm Flames are more passionate and willing to fight, so they’re beneath.

Cloud Flame users tend to be more loners and don’t stick around non-Coven members, so they’re at the bottom because they rarely interact outside a coven. Rain Flame users don’t tend to get involved in as much fights so they’re lower down as well.

Earth Flames tend to be less common among the supernatural, and as such don’t really have a hierarchy.

* * *

 

> **COVENS**

A Coven is comprised of a Ruling Soul (Sky Flames) and his Guardians. HOWEVER, unlike Humans, supernaturals can have more than six.

 **Biggest Coven:** The Velikolepiye. A Russian coven that has over three thousand members, and sixteen different branches. Its leader is the Spirit of Taiga.

* * *

 

> **TERRITORY**

Covens often fight for territory, and many Covens can be made and then fall apart in a year, if the leader is killed. Covens with leaders who are Other are often ignored, as they tend to settle with Six Guardians, since they are most like humans.

* * *

 

> **GAURDIANS**

A supernatural Ruling Soul can have more than six Guardians. This is because their power is connected to their Soul, and the bigger the Soul, the more Guardians are needed to stabilize them.

_-Others as well gnomes, pixies or elves tend to keep to six because of their lower amount of magic. They can have more, but it isn’t needed._

For supernaturals, a Ruling Soul needs Guardians because otherwise, they can destabilize, destroying themselves and whoever else is around them in an instant.

For other Souls, being a Guardian helps them maintain mental wellness, and helps them gain more control over their powers.

If a Coven leader dies, their Guardians often go insane or kill themselves. Some can live on, but become hermits, living on the outskirts of the Supernatural Community. A rare few rebond, but usually this is to their children to protect them.


	2. Creature Heirarchy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a combination Info Sheet/Character sheet. I’m including all the creatures available/named in the story and the characters added. This will be updated as much as possible. It will be arranged in the order of who is considered most important

TERMINOLOGY

* * *

 

creature for the Supernatural Community is someone who has the ability to use reason and logic. A beast is what they would consider an animal. The Hierarchy for Creatures tends to be based on power, followed by logic and reason.

**CREATURES**

* * *

 

> **Spirits of Rivers, Forests (exct).**  

They’re comparable to Gods, with age and power. Can be born, but are usually witches who have lived over four hundred years.

_**Notable Spirits:** _

Chiyu- a powerful Forest Spirit. Is very old and wise. Her coven has created a town exclusively for supernaturals inside her forest. [Ruling Soul/Sky Flame] Had a daughter who later left home, hasn’t heard from her since.

Ai- the spirit of Shirakami-Sanchi. (Mentioned Only.) Had his Ruling Soul sealed- went insane and raises ghosts to keep him company, trying to find his Coven. His sadness drives supernaturals crazy, and as such 10 miles around the forest is a supernatural dead zone. No one goes near it. [Ruling Soul/Sky Flame]

> **Witches**

Magical beings who can use all the magical powers offered. Can also curse others with vampirism and lycanthropy. Can become a Spirit of something if they stay in one place long enough and live long enough.

-Witches  are rare, as most die very young from their powers.

-tend to have an animal shape. Mostly it’s cats.

_**Notable Witches:** _

The Crone- a witch auntie K was Guardian to. Was almost a Spirit, but was killed by human hunters. [Ruling Soul/Sky Flame]

Sawada Tsunayoshi- a new witch. [Ruling Soul/Sky Flame]

> **Dragons**

 There are two types of Dragons- Beast and Creature. Beast Dragons tend to be Western like in appearance. They do not use logic or reasoning. Creature Dragons (The ones on this Level) are Dragons that are intelligent and can speak other Languages. They resemble Eastern Dragons in appearance as well. Creatures can shape shift into humans.

 Dragons are an unusual thing for most. They can be born randomly into lines, even without prior ancestry. But Dragons tend to have Dragon Children.

> **Drakes**

Not to be confused with Dragons, Drakes are humanoid in appearance. They cannot fly and cannot change out of their humanoid shape. Thye can breath fire and tend to have high then normal levels of intelligence, but typically do not have much magic other then a general resistance to poison and fire breathing.

> **Demons/Fairies**

Demons are very powerful creatures, same as fairies. Much like gnomes/pixies/elves, but unlike them, they can feel more than one emotion. However, they are extremely different. Emotions tend to be very strong or not. They can also go berserk compared to others, has very little ability to use logic when berserk.

-Some demons are animal-like in appearance, some are human like.

-Demons are killers by nature and enjoy it. Fairies are healers by nature.

_**Notable Demons/Fairies** _

Azami- A kitsune, will never be seen. (Nana’s Half-Sister.) [Healing Soul/Sun Flame]

Huyu- A Kitsune, never seen. (Nana’s Half-Brother) [Healing Soul/Sun Flame]

R- A water demon, Yamamoto’s mother, Auntie K’s fellow ex-guardian. [Drifitng Soul/Cloud Flame]

Yamamoto Takeshi- water demon. [Peace Soul/Rain Flame]

> **Were*/Vampires**

Technically Shapeshifters as well are here. A were* is any being who can change their shape. Vampires are beings who drink blood to survive. 

 Can be bitten or born.

> **Necromancers/Storm Raisers/Healers ext.**

Magical Creatures who only can use one sort of magic. Usually, families are born in a line of same one types (Such as Necromancers giving birth to Necromancers) but sometimes there is a random appearance of another.

Souls tend to match up with magic as well- Healers have Healing Souls (Sun Flames), and Necromancers tend to have Illusion Souls (Mist Flames). There are occurrences of other situations, though.

_**Notable Necromancers/Storm Raisers/Healers ext.** _

Auntie K (Kurayami)- Nana’s full blood sister, Auntie K is a Necromancer and a powerful Sun as well. Can technically heal, so there is debate on where she falls on the scale. [Healing Soul/Sun Flame] ****

> **Other.**

Anything else- mediums, alchemists, that can still do things other supernaturals can do, but not everything. They tend to have one human parent.

-Ghosts belong to this to, though they don’t eat.

-A strange thing though is that sometimes, a Necromancer/Healer/Whatever can become an Other if they aren’t fed properly in childhood- sticking to human food is bad for them. 

_**Notable Others:** _

Sawada Nana (Akuma) _-_ Nana can eat supernatural food, and make potions, but can’t do anything else. [Illusion Soul/Mist Flames]

> **Gnomes/Pixies/Elves**

Tend to have one emotion only. Like to play tricks, or will clean houses/businesses or make things for you.

##  **FAMILIES/INHERITANCE/GENETICS**

_“You either are or you aren’t.”_

 There is no half in the Supernatural World. Human/Creature couples either get a human baby or a Creature. Sometimes it’s an Other for the baby, but it’s still a Creature. Humans also don’t eat the same things as Creatures. They die easier, and most can’t accept that for Creatures, morals aren’t really a thing. (Example: Demons are killers by nature and don’t see anything wrong in killing their annoying neighbour. Humans do.)

 If you have human in your system, chances for an Other are higher than not, Demons give birth to Demons, Witches tend to have Witches. Sometimes it can pop up five generations down the line, but genetics play a huge role in what you are. (Exceptions being Dragons.)

 You can also have a Creature being born into a human family- if said family had Creature Blood. It’s random, but it happens. These kids can go their entire lives without knowing they’re a Creature (unless they’re Demons). Most die young because they don’t eat properly, and they tend to be disconnected from others, as they don’t really learn morals like Humans do.

 Most Creatures tend to stick to their own- and sometimes if they have a human kid they’ll drop him off somewhere, or give the kid to their other parent. (Or the opposite, take a kid if they’re a creature away.)


	3. Auntie K

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Auntie K's Bio

**Name:** Kurayami, ‘Auntie K’, ‘K’, ‘Aunt Creature’.

 **Age:** 79

 **Soul/Flames:** Healing Soul/Sun Flames

 **Magic:** Necromancy:

 **Personality:** A bit blunt, crass, enjoys being sassy at times. Auntie K is a hermit who never leaves the area around her home, and keeps mainly to herself. She enjoys visits from her sister and nephew though, and likes teaching kids.

 Auntie K doesn’t get Humans much, and often mutters about Human clothing when her sister comes over, mostly because she agreed to wear it when her nephew is over so he doesn’t mimic her in school. She finds Humans weird.

 Auntie K has a temper, and is vicious when provoked. Like all Creatures, she doesn’t really care if someone is killed, and finds Human Laws stupid. She follows Creature Law, and in fact is a Sheriff of Law.

 Auntie K also has varying degrees of self-loathing, depression, and shame, connected to her Soul/Flames. She’s a Necromancer, her magic really only works with dead people. Healing Soul/Sun Flames have stimulating and augmenting as their main influence. She can use it to increase her powers, but when she tries to use it to Heal, it hardly works at all. (More in a minute)

 **Pets:** She has like thirty undead cats roaming around her property, she is Crazy Cat Lady.

 **Family:** Auntie K is from a long line of Necromancers, but there’s a couple of others in there. Her mother- L- was a Necromancer, and her father was Human. They had two kids- Auntie K and Akuma (Nana). He ended up dying because of L’s elder children from her first mate, Huyu (H) and Azami (A).

 Unlike Creatures who can be brought back to life if a Necromancer gets there in Time, he was Human, and couldn’t.

Sawada Nana (Akuma)- Younger sister, an Other. They’re closer then with their other siblings, but there was a large rift between the two for a while.

Sawada Tsunayoshi- Her nephew, a witch. They’re close.

Azumi (A)- Older sister. Hasn't spoken with her in over twenty years.

Huyu (H)- Older Brother. Same as above.

Damian (Little Drake)- Only Son. Missing, presumed dead.

**Back Story:**

 K was born to a Necromancer and a Human. At first, K was born Kane, a son, until the young child was five, and decreed herself a girl. A few months later, her elder siblings killed her father in rough play, and vanished days later.

 Auntie K was raised by a loving mother and father until her father died. After that, her mother drifted a bit, until K was decided to be old enough (12) to raise her sister by herself.

 Her mother vanished, and K wasn’t sure what to do. Akuma (Nana) was ten at the time, and was obviously an Other, a Creature K barely understood. She struggled to find work, looking everywhere but found that she wasn’t wanted- not as ‘Mismatch’. (A rude term meaning that the Soul/Flame doesn’t match up with the magic.) Her Necromancy skills were powerful, but Healing Soul/Sun Flames is usually used to heal, and she could barely do that. So, K became a potions mistress, struggling to raise a child she barely understood with her more human like needs.

 And then, K met the Crone, a Ruling Soul/Sky Flame witch. And K Harmonized in a Perfect Harmony.

 No one could believe it, but they did, and K became the Main Healing Soul/Sun Flame Guardian to the Crone, and was much better off. People talked, but K never backed down, and she became a legend in the Supernatural Communtiy.

 A Mismatch, stronger then anyone else, who could use her Healing Soul/Sun Flames to keep someone alive while she tormented them with her Necromancy skills.

 She was terrifying.

 A few years down the road, K came across her elder siblings, sitting with Akuma (Nana) who had left the Coven to try and find her own Leader. K was furious, and demanded to know why they had killed her father, angry and furious.

 That was when K learned that her dad hadn’t been playing the few months after she had told him she was a girl- but trying to beat her. Her siblings killed him so he wouldn’t hurt her, and her mother left because she blamed her for her mate’s death.

_“Humans are weird- he was fine with you being a necromancer, he was fine with magic, and us but…”_

_“Humans have strange notions about what is right, and what is wrong.”_

 K was crushed after this, and her heart started to harden. She was a bit colder after this, and more cynical about humans.

 As time went on, tensions started to heighten in their territory they had staked out in China. In an effort to lessen it, the Crone moved to Japan with their coven. She even picked up an Illusion Soul/Mist Flame, a new one after her old one had died. K had a bad feeling about this one, but put it out of her mind.

 The Crone approached K, explaining that she wanted a child, but not a relationship. K agreed to have a child with the Crone as K did want a kid herself, but didn’t believe she would have one as she was attracted to men, and while she could find someone like her, the chances were slim.

 So, they had a baby, one who they weren’t sure what he was at all. But they called him Little Drake, hiding his name from the world.

 And then the Crone was killed- murdered by Hunters and K tried to heal her, but couldn’t.

 K tried to bring the Crone back to life, but she found she couldn’t. R, her fellow Main Guardian and a water demon, figured out that the Hunters had somehow found a way to push the Creature’s Soul to the afterlife and lock it up there.

 So, they hunted. Little Drake was given to the Illusion/Mist Guardian, as the two woman found and killed those who killed their Leader.

 And then K went back to find out that the woman had disappeared, with her son. K was frantic, searching for him. Her younger sister ended up refusing to speak to her after missing her wedding, unaware of the fact K lost her son and Ruler.

 And then, six years after he was taken, and Nana had married Iemitsu, K got a call. It was the woman who took him, who rambled about how little Drake couldn’t be the Crone’s son, because he wasn’t a witch, and he was weak.

 And that she took care of it. K broke, and retreated to her tiny hut, refusing to leave, and drifting from everyone, as she willed herself into insanity, but couldn’t. She stayed sane, and K hated it.

 She became a Sheriff of the law, hoping to end up dead due to a fight, but kept living, and living and she couldn't stand it. She wanted it all to end, to see the Crone, to see her son again. Chiyu-sama, the Witch whose territory she skirted, worried over her, and wondered if she would one day vanish, nothing left but a necromancer's skull.

 Until the day her sister called about her son…

 


End file.
